The Dragon's Curse
by Kid Icarus Girl
Summary: (Currently on writing hiatus) The war against the underworld has ended, and all is peaceful- or that is what everyone thinks. A dark dragon, a relative of the Hewdraw has come seeking revenge on Pit for killing his brother. When Pit finds a cursed gem, he sends himself cascading into a world of chaos, dragging his friends with him. Will they be able to survive the Dragon's Curse?
1. The Gem

"Jeeze, there's a ton of rubble out here," Pit said as he stared wide eyed at the ground below him. Lady Palutena had sent him down to the Overworld to help clear the debris from his battle with Hades. As much as he hated cleaning, Pit felt that since the humans were so weak, watching them struggle with the heavy loads of junk would be cruel.

"Send me down, Lady Palutena." Pit called as his wings flashed a brilliant blue. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes- he knew that now that Hades was gone, he wouldn't have to fly anymore. He _wouldn't_ be able to fly anymore- he'd be kept busy with his duties in Skyworld. He wanted to savour his last moments in the air.

"Pit, how would you like to go for a little 'victory flight' over the town?" He heard Lady Palutena ask.

"Yes, please!" Pit said happily.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena!"

Pit suddenly swerved slightly off course, and flew towards the town, and away from the pier.

"Look! It's the angel who was in my magic ring!" Pit heard a little girl shout. He looked down to see the little girl from his adventures pointing wildly at him. Pit smiled and waved at the girl. The smile on her face had made his day. He looked down upon the rest of the town to see people coming out of their homes and waving at him. With every wave he was given, the broader his smile became. Suddenly, he began rocking back and forth in the air.

"Uh, Lady Palutena, is something wrong?" Pit asked, trying to steady himself, even though it was for naught. Lady Palutena completely controlled his flight- that included whether he wobbled or not.

"Y-yes, everything is fine, Pit." Lady Palutena said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Pit was once again content, until he started to fly in random directions.

"Lady Palutena, what's wrong? I'm going to crash if you don't knock that off!" Pit yelled. Now he was really getting scared. He could hear the people of the town gasping and shouting, telling him to watch where he was going.

"I- I don't know what's wrong!" Lady Palutena yelled, her voice now completely filled with panic.

"I'm losing control!"

"WHAT?!" Pit shouted, beginning to brace for impact.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to crash!" Lady Palutena shouted just before Pit started screaming his head off.

BOOM! Pit crash landed by the pier.

"Oh… my head…" Pit moaned as he sat up, his face smeared with dirt, his hair now askew.

"Pit, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Lady Palutena asked. She was clearly worried.

"I'm fine… just a couple scratches…" Pit groaned, trying to sound upbeat.

"I don't know what happened. Sit tight until I find out, okay?" Lady Palutena told him. Pit merely nodded, for he knew she could see him. Slowly he stood up, his head throbbing. He leaned against a tree for support, and winced when he put pressure on his ankle.

'_Broken, great.' _He thought.

Slowly, Pit scanned his surroundings. The sun was shining, the birds were soaring high above the horizon- a perfect day, and he had to be stuck hanging onto a tree.

"Great. What do I do now?" He asked himself. He sighed, and slowly sat down on the grass. When he placed his hand down, he felt a cold, smooth surface. He moved his hand and gasped when he saw a blood red gem half buried in the ground. Carefully, he dug it out and held it up to the light. The gem was shaped like a sleeping dragon. As he held it, he noticed the throbbing in his head subside, and felt even more energized than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Wow, what's with this thing? The energy in it is immense- I wonder if this was disrupting my flight path. Would it's power heal my ankle?" Pit asked himself. He carefully placed it on his broken ankle to see what would happen. Pit watched as his ankle reset itself and healed completely.

"Woah, this is awesome!" He said to himself. He leaped up off the ground and gasped. He'd jumped at least two times higher than he had been able to before. He smiled broadly, and then one very odd thought crossed his mind:

'_Why are my clothes suddenly so tight?'_

Pit looked at his reflection in the ocean- he'd grown at least two and a half inches taller, and without a doubt had become _much_ more muscular. He flexed his muscles a little bit and fished around in the soil he'd disturbed in during his crash landing. He pulled out a silver chain. He attached the dragon gem to the chain and carefully, he slipped it around his neck. The minute the gem touched his skin, he felt the rate his muscle was growing at double- no, triple! What truly surprised him was the feeling of his wings growing stronger- possibly transforming!

"What's happening to me?" Pit asked himself aloud. He stretched his now disproportionately small wings and watched them grow to fit his new body size. He slowly spread them as wide as he could, and with one large flap, sent himself spiraling through the air.

"Woohoo!" He hollered, doing flips, twirls, and other tricks.

"Just wait until I show Lady Palutena- she'll be thrilled!"

xXx

When Pit landed inside of the temple, he was greeted by Celina, the brunette angel who he had saved from Medusa's wrath long ago.

"Pit , are you alright? Lady Palutena told me what happened. You're not seriously injured, are you?" She asked, an immense amount of concern filled her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. I-" Before Pit could continue speaking, Celina cut him off.

"Wait, how did you fly here by yourself and- whoa…" Celina trailed off after she realized how much Pit had changed in merely half an hour Her blue eyes glittered with wonder.

"Dude, you're ripped!" She said in awe. She felt really weird looking _up _at Pit. They had always been the same height. This would take some getting used to.

"Growth spurt… uh… yeah, a really big growth spurt." Pit said. He didn't want to tell Celina about his new good luck charm He knew she'd take it and give it to Lady Palutena- then he wouldn't finish growing.

"Well then, Mr. Tall Guy, everyone wants to know if you're okay. Follow me!" Celina said as she grabbed Pit's hand and dragged him through the temple.

xXx

"Pit! You're alright!" Harlan and Lady Palutena said in unison. Harlan was the half dragon son of Lady Palutena. He was born of his mother's hopes and dreams of having a child. When he was being created by the corrupt Goddess of fate Koriel, his soul merged with that of a dragon, bringing the demi-god into being.

Lady Palutena embraced Pit tightly, and it seemed, at that moment, that everything would be fine. Suddenly, Palutena went rigid.

"P-Pit," She stuttered as she pulled away from him.

"What?" He asked.

"Spread your wings." The Goddess replied. Pit did as he was told, and everyone gasped- even Dark Pit.

"Okay, first he comes in looking unnaturally over-muscled," Dark Pit said,

"But now he's got dragon wings like Harlan?!"

Harlan _did_ have wings like a dragon, that was true, but that was because he was _half dragon_. Pit, on the other hand, was an angel- _full_ _blooded angel_, and he didn't believe what his dark doppelganger had said.

"That's ridiculous." Pit said with a laugh.

"I'm an angel, not a dragon."

Harlan's eyes were open wide. He spread his wings and pointed to them.

"You've got wings like mine. I've got no explanation for it, though."

Pit just crossed his arms and smiled.

"You guys aren't pulling one over on me." He said with a nervous laugh They _couldn't _be serious- could they?

Lady Palutena raised her hand and a long mirror appeared in-front of Pit. When he saw his reflection, he nearly shrieked in fear. The feathers were falling off of his wings, revealing two pristine, shimmering gold dragon's wings.

"Uhh…" Pit murmured quietly.

"Harlan," Lady Palutena said to her son without taking her gaze off of Pit.

"Please go with Pit to his room and find a valid explanation for this."

xXx

"This is highly unnatural, Pit." Harlan said as he finished preening the feathers from Pit's wings. He sat down beside Pit, a serious expression on his face.

"Transformations like this only occur in those who have a dragon's blood flowing through their veins. How did you gain so much muscle in such a short period of time?" Harlan asked curiously. He could immediately tell that Pit was reluctant to say anything.

"Did you find anything unusual when you crashed?" Harlan said quietly as he bore his green eyes into Pit's blue ones.

"I found this magic gem and I've kept it with me since." Pit replied in defeat as he slipped the chain over his head, and dropped it into Harlan's hands. The dragon boy examined the gem and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Pit asked. He really wasn't in the mood to make jokes.

"This isn't a gem," Harlan said.

"This is a wood carving!"

Harlan held the gem up to Pit's face- but it wasn't a gem anymore. It truly was a simple wood carving.

"That's impossible! It was a gem when I found it!" Pit exclaimed. He squinted his eyes and looked at the carving in disbelief.

"Pit, I think you hit your head pretty hard out there," Harlan said as he turned the carving over in his hands. Pit scowled. He wasn't amused.

"A young sorcerer learning to use magic must've charmed this and left it out as a prank. It makes your victim grow a pair of dragon's wings. It's designed to last for twelve hours- just enough time to make your victim decide to fly away- and land in the river they were trying to fly across. A simple, yet hilarious prank." Harlan explained.

"It's not so funny when you're the victim." Pit said flatly. Harlan simply ignored him.

"In your case, since you already had wings, it merely changed them. When you wake up in the morning, you should have your angel wings back- feathers, no flight and all." Harlan said, tossing the carving into Pit's hands.

"Can I get rid of the 'no flight' part?" Pit asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry." Harlan replied.

"I still don't understand how or why it made you gain so much muscle like that. The spell isn't supposed to do that." He said, looking quite puzzled. In the end, he shrugged his shoulders, smiled, stood up and walked to the door.

"It's probably just a couple side effects. I wouldn't worry about it though. I'll tell everyone you're okay. You'd better get some shuteye- these spells can really give you a beating." Harlan said over his shoulder as he left the room. Pit sighed and flexed his scaly wings.

"I just don't get why this happened to _me_."

xXx

It was long past sunset, and it was a starry night. Not a single cloud drifted across the sky, the moon shone like a light.

In his bed, Pit twisted and turned in his sleep, whining, moaning… and growling.

The moon was shining unusually bright. For a while, it seemed normal, but to those who were awake to watch it, the sight was truly horrifying. Slowly and gradually, the stars began to disappear, and the moon began to turn red- blood red, like the dragon carving.

Fwoosh! Pit kicked his covers off in his sleep. He growled and moaned like an animal. His scaly wings were twitching- flexing and un-flexing. His muscles spasming at random. The deeper red the moon turned, the more restless Pit became. His lips peeled back into a snarl, and he barred his teeth. They were sharp fangs. He growled even louder, and he rolled off of his bed. The curtains on his window flashed open, and the red moonlight shone down on his twitching body. Suddenly, he stopped twitching. His blue eyes flashed open. His pupils weren't round anymore…


	2. The Transformation

It was a warm and sunny day in Skyworld. The birds were singing their joyful morning song, and the air smelt of fresh lilacs… it was all downhill from there.

Pit still lay on his bedroom floor, his window wide open. His bed was a mess, as was the rest of his room. Sleepily, he opened his eyes.

'_Odd,' _He thought to himself. _'My room feels almost five times smaller.'_

Slowly, Pit sat up. His pajamas lay on the floor beside him- torn.

'_Weird,' _He thought to himself. He sat up a little taller, and his eyes opened wide as he examined his room. He was a_ really _restless sleeper if he'd done so much damage in one night. He yawned, and slowly stood up. He'd gained more height. Oh, he was going to get Harlan for lying to him. He walked over to his mirror and froze. He couldn't see his reflection. Well, he could, but it just wasn't his _usual _reflection. What he saw wasn't an angel. What he saw was a dragon.

Pit veered away from the mirror, almost screaming in fear.

"Loose dragon!" He yelled.

"Help!"

xXx

"Good Gods!" Celina yelled in panic when she took one little peek at her reflection in the mirror. She too had changed.

"HARLAN!" She screamed as she ran down the hallway, her wings spread wide.

"Huh? Celina? What's wrong?" Harlan asked from behind his bedroom door once Celina had banged on it as hard as she could.

"Open the stupid door and take a look, bozo!" She growled. Harlan opened the door a crack and gasped when he saw her. She'd become a dragon. Her scales were a brilliant gold, her wings a stunning sapphire blue- and she was furious about it.

"If you don't tell me what's happening, I'll use my new claws and rip your little dainty head off!" She seethed. Harlan had better not screw with her now.

"Oh, I'd hoped you hadn't been affected." He said worriedly. Celina's look of anger changed to a look of confusion.

"Calm down, the rest of us are in the same dilemma. Come on in." He said quietly as he opened the door. Celina slipped in and the door shut softly.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Celina said quietly as she stared at everyone in the large room. Harlan and Palutena had become two emerald green dragons, their wings both a shimmering dark green. Dark Pit sat on Harlan's bed sulking. He'd become a dark brown dragon with black wings.

"I guess the only one of us who hasn't been affected yet is Pit." Dark Pit growled. He then turned and looked at his tail, which was twitching irritably.

"Jeeze, this thing moves on its own- it gives me the willies." He said as he caught it between his large paws.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to gain control of your tail once you get used to this new form." Harlan said as Dark Pit shot him a look that said 'you just made my situation seem a whole lot worse'.

"I sure hope that Pit is okay," Lady Palutena murmured, shuffling her feet. Even though she was a Goddess, she was somehow affected- and being one of the divine didn't make adjusting to a new form any easier.

"I'm sure he's fine, Mum." Harlan said reassuringly as he brought his tail around and over his paws.

"Harlan," Dark Pit began as he climbed off of the bed.

"Why are you having such an easy time in this new form? You seem the most suited to walking on all fours." He asked.

"For all we know, you might be the one behind this!"

"Pittoo!" Celina yelled as she glared at the dark angel- well, in this case, dark dragon.

"Harlan would never do something like that, and you know it! Anyway, he's part dragon- that's why."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, they heard Pit scream.

"Pit!" Everyone cried.

"I'll go check on him," Celina said with worry. She slowly stood up, wobbling slightly, and then bounded out of the room, tripping along the way.

xXx

"Stay away from me!" Pit shouted as he backed up against the wall.

"Pit! Calm down!" He heard Celina shout from outside.

"How can I calm down? There's a dragon in my room!" He hollered in a panic.

"D'oh… sorry Pit," Celina whispered as she reared up on her hind legs.

"One," She whispered.

"Two,"

"Three!"

Celina thrust herself forward at the door, sending it flying open. Pit turned to her, his eyes opening even wider. He clearly didn't recognize her.

"_Two_ dragons? Why me?!" He wailed.

"Oh shut up, you little baby." The dragon said.

"Celina?" Pit gawked.

"Yeah, we've all been turned into flying lizards- _including_ you." She said flatly. Pit stared at her in disbelief

"So, I should probably look down at myself right now?" Pit asked after a while.

"Step one, stop cowering like a baby. You look like Hades on a bad day." Celina responded with a smirk.

Pit slowly stood up, a look of shock crossing his face, then a look of disappointment.

"I've got to walk on all fours?" He moaned.

"Great, I'm a baby all over again."

"Suck it up, princess." Celina said while rolling her eyes.

Pit slowly flicked his gaze to his mirror and gasped. He was covered in beige scales, and his wings were a shimmering metallic gold. On his forehead was the symbol of Palutena's Army, shimmering in gold.

"Even as a _dragon_ I've got great looks!" He said with a laugh as he stood as tall as he could. He slowly took a step towards the door- and ended up collapsing onto the ground.

"That's what happens when you let your ego get the better of you." Celina said with a laugh as she turned and walked away. Meanwhile, Pit was still sprawled out on the ground.

"This'll take some getting used to." He groaned as he flicked his tail in annoyance.

xXx

Pit walked into the throne room, where the others were waiting patiently- well, Dark Pit was sitting there tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Dark Pit growled.

"Be respectful, Pittoo." Palutena scolded.

"Stop calling me that and I might take you up on the deal." He snapped. Lady Palutena simply ignored him and went to greet Pit.

"Lady Palutena, is that you?" Pit asked in awe while staring at the tall green dragon who he was approached by. Palutena walked up to him, wobbling slightly along the way.

"Yes, it's me, Pit." She said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow as she admired his appearance. He _did _make a very fine dragon indeed.

"So, why exactly did this happen when you said I'd be 'fine', Harlan?" Pit asked. The smaller of the two green dragons stepped forward.

'_That must be Harlan,'_ Pit thought.

"I really don't know. Someone must've put a ton of work into hiding such a powerful spell like this. Something doesn't smell right about this. Do you have the carving with you?" Harlan asked.

"I was sure to bring it with me." Pit said as me dipped his head. The chain slid off of his neck, and the carving clattered to the floor.

"What?" Harlan said in disbelief.

"What's up?" Dark Pit asked as he slowly walked over, his tail swishing in curiosity.

"This was a wood carving yesterday, now it's a carved gem." Harlan said quietly, while shaking his head side to side.

"It was a _red_ gem when I found it- and it looked like a _sleeping _dragon." Pit started in awe of the transformation.

"Now it's a _black _gem, and it looks like a snarling dragon." He continued as he tried to take the gem back. As he touched it, it began to change shape.

"What's happening to it?" Celina asked.

"I don't know," Harlan answered quietly. They all watched as the gem broke into five new pieces and continued to change. Each gem seemed to change into humanoid figure.

"Pit, what did you do to them?" Lady Palutena asked, her voice rising slightly as she spoke.

"I didn't do anything!" He said while slowly backing away.

"Hey, they resemble us- or what used to be us!" Celina said matter-of-factly. They all backed away as the figures of Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Harland and Celina stood up. Attached to their heads were their own chains. For a while, they stood still.

"I think they're kind of cute," Dark Pit said with a smirk. He bent down and looked at his figure.

"Aren't you just the cutest little guy in the- WOAH!" Dark Pit's figure lunged at him, and jumped onto his head.

"Get this thing off of me!" Dark Pit shrieked. His figure slipped its chain around his neck and became inanimate. Pit's figure did the same to him, and so on and so forth. Soon, the five of them were trying to yank the chains off.

"The chains shrank! I can't get this thing over my head!" Celina growled as she fought to get the chain off.

"And they won't break at all!" Palutena groaned as she yanked one last time at the chain around her neck. Moments later, the five dragons were all panting in defeat.

xXx

"Well what do we do now?" Harlan asked as the group padded toward the exit of the temple.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped as they turned their gazes to Harlan

"But you're the one who comes up with plans- you're not supposed to end up clueless!" Dark Pit said in despair.

"Relax, everyone." Lady Palutena said calmingly as she spread her new wings wide.

"I know of only one person who may be able to break these chains- but he may refuse to help us." She said as she stood up and prepared to fly out.

"Uh, Lady Palutena, I can't fly, remember?" Pit pointed out.

"I'm in the same boat as him. The same, old, rickety boat." Dark Pit said with a growl.

"Well boys, you're going to have to try," Lady Palutena said as she braced herself to fly.

"Let's hope these new forms have given us a normal dragon's abilities. It's going to be one long flight to Dyntos's workshop."

xXx

In a dark room, a tall, hunchbacked man, clad in a black bloodstained and moth-eaten cloak, stood over a stone bowl- a reflecting pool, like Lady Palutena's- watching the five cursed dragons make their way out of the temple. He moved his wavy black hair away from his eyes- they were completely red.

"Ah, my little spell has worked," The man said, his voice deep and gravelly, as if he hadn't spoken for many years.

"Allegra," He called. Slowly, a young and beautiful blue dragon crawled out from the shadows, her eyes glimmering with fear.

"Yes, master?" She said quietly. The man could tell that long ago he had stricken fear into her heart.

"Fetch Sahara- we must now prepare the trap." The man said. In the light of the reflecting pool, Allegra could see her master smiling darkly. He was no ordinary man for sure. She looked at his smile and backed into the shadows when she saw his teeth- they were sharp fangs, dripping with blood.

"Yes, run and fetch your sister- we will avenge the death of my brothers." The man said. He waved a bloody and calloused hand over the reflecting pool, and the room became pitch black.


End file.
